Egy Satedai döntése
by takiko chan
Summary: Ronon sok mindent nem tud még új barátairól. John pedig rájön, hogy sok mindent nem tud Rodneyról? Rövid fic arról, Ronon hogyan döntötte el, hogy Atlantiszon marad és mi segítette ebben.


Léptek koppantak Atlantis egyik néptelenebb folyosójának padlóján, léptek, amelyek egy magas, jobb időket megélt ruhájú, rasztahajú egyénhez tartoztak. Ronon alig 2 napja volt csak ezekenek az embereknek a vendége, ezért nem várta el, hogy rögtön bízzanak benne… fenébe is, nem emlékezett olyan időszakra, amikor **ő maga** bízhatott valakiben, és viszont, így az atlantiszi nép bizalmatlansága, nem is bántotta igazán.

Mégis kezdett elege lenni abból, hogy két állig felfegyverzett katona járkál a nyomában éjjel és nappal. Megszokta a magányt, és bármennyire is volt nehéz annyi éven át csak magára támaszkodnia, csodálkozva vette észre, mennyire keresi a legeldugottabb helyeket, ahol ha csak pár perc erejéig is, de önmagával lehet.

Már vagy fél napja emésztette az a vágy, hogy legalább pár órára eltűnjön a világ szeme elől, de nem akarta próbára tenni új barátai türelmét és jóindulatát azzal, hogy csak úgy felszívódik. Megtehette volna, ha akarja. Méghozzá igen könnyedén. Most mégis megelégedett annyival, hogy őrei pillanatnyi figyelemkihagyását kihasználva egyszerűen megnyújtotta lépteit, és nem kellett több egy pernél, hogy tökéletesen eltűnjön a szemük elől.

Nem izgatta magát különösebben a következményeken, elvégre ő nem tett semmi rosszat, csak ment. Hogy nem tudták követni, az az ő bajuk. Gyorsan kinézett magának egy ajtót, ami a külvilágra nyílt, az pedig engedelmesen kitárult előtte, feltárva az óceán mély és végeérhetetlen kékségét, és a sós levegő lehelletét. Mélyet sóhajtott és a népére gondolt. Az ő bolygójukon nem lehetett részük efféle látványban. Mennyire örülnének, ha itt lehetnének, és láthatnák… de már nem fogják, soha többé…

A szomorúság olyan erővel tört rá, mint évek óta egyszer sem. Nem is csoda, hiszen hosszú menekülése alatt nem nagyon volt ideje ilyesmikkel foglalkozni, ez a békés látvány azonban kihozott belőle minden emléket, jókat és rosszakat egyaránt, és a jók messzesége ugyanúgy lekókasztotta a kedvét, mint a rosszak szörnyűsége és kegyetlensége.

Észre sem vette és szorosan ökölbe szorult a keze, szájából pedig vadállati hörgés tört elő, ami csakhamar elemi erejű üvöltéssé fokozódott. Csak ordított, ordított, amíg már úgy érezte, kiszakad a tüdeje, ég a mellkasa, alig kap levegőt, és végül ez az alapvető testi szükséglet kényszerítette rá, hogy abbahagyja, és lihegve kifújja magát. Az üvöltés visszhangját visszaverték az ódon város falai, majd egybevegyült a partokat ostromló tenger hullámainak morajával. És valami mással…

Először azt hitte, csak a képzelete játszik vele. De nem, minél jobban fülelt, annál tisztábban hallotta… zene.

Behunyta szemét, azt képzelve, esetleg ez lehet a válasz ki nem mondott szenvedésére, végül gyorsan elűzte fejéből a képtelen gondolatot, és rájött, hogy valószínűleg csak éles hallásának és a víz felett szálló hang terjedésének köszönheti, hogy egyáltalán észlelt a melódiából valamit. Hátranézett a válla felett, de még nem látta az őröket sehol.

Visszament ugyanarra, amerről kijött, és elindult a szinte hallhatóság határát súrolóan halk zene felé.

Nem tudta miféle hangszer lehet ez, de ahogy haladt, szinte vonzotta magával a muzsika, egyre közelebb és közelebb, míg egészen tisztán nem hallotta, hogy szinte hívogatott. Körülnézett, de mivel nem ismerte még eléggé a helyet, csak annyit állapított meg, hogy erre biztosan nem járnak gyakran az emberek. A folyosó sötét volt, a gyéren elhelyezkedő lámpák sem világítottak, az illető, aki erre járt bizonyára jól ismerte a járást és nem volt szüksége nagy díszkivilágításra. Már látta is a szobát, ahonnan viszont barátságos fény szűrődött elő, innen pedig szinte már tapinthatóvá vált a lágy zene csilingelése.

Régen, mikor még nem a háború volt az élete, Melenát sokat hallgatta játszani. Még emlékezett azokra a nyugodt délutánokra, mikor csak ültek ketten odakint a napfényben és a lány…

Elhessegetve magától a felszínre törő emléket közelebb lépett, egy nagyvad óvatosságával és hangtalanságával téve meg az utolsó pár métert, nehogy meghallják, míg végre beleshetett az ajtó nyílásán (az önműködő ajtó valamiért nem volt becsukva, tárva nyitva állt, így csak oda kellett állnia a bejárathoz).

Rögtön kiszúrta a titokzatos zenész hátát, és szemöldökhúzogatva állapította meg, hogy az ismeretlen helyett, akire számított, ezt a valakit nagyon is jól ismeri. Nehéz lett volna eltévesztenie, még így hátulról is, hiszen látta ő már ezt az alakot fejjel lefelé lógva egy fáról, narancssárga öltözékben, bár talán ő volt a legutolsó, akire számított. Hogy miért? Amit eddig látott belőle, az egy kissé neurotikus, indulatos ember volt, aki azonban most itt ült előtte, nem is hasonlított rá.

A férfi egy hatalmas doboz előtt ült… a doboznak fura alakja volt, elől pedig fekete és fehér billentyűk sorakoztak rajta, amiken az illető buzgón kalapált. Ronon még sosem látott zongorát, így nem is tudhatta mi az, de egyből lenyűgözte a lágy dallam, ami betöltötte a kis helyiség minden négyzetcentijét.

Hogy is hívják a fickót… Neten? Merén… ja nem, Mckay.

- Hát ilyet se látni mindennap, az biztos - szólalt meg mellette egy suttogó hang, és bár nem számított rá, mégsem rezzent össze, csak felvont szemöldökkel Sheppardra nézett.

- Hamar megtalált.

A katona felemelte és megkocogtatta a kezében tartott kis szerkezetet, amelyen három kis pötty villogott szorosan egymás mellett. Ronon látta, ahogy Sheppard szinte elhűlve figyeli az odabent lejátszódó jelenetet, és ebből azt szűrte le, hogy nem gyakran, vagy esetleg soha nem látta még Mckayt ezen tevékenysége közben.

- És hol vannak a „kísérőim"? - kérdezte hasonlóan lehalkított hangon Ronon, nem akarva megzavarni az odabent ülő nyugalmát.

- Oh, mikor rámszóltak, hogy eltűnt, mondtam nekik, hogy hagyják csak, én majd megkeresem. Tudja pár perce beszéltem Weir-rel magáról, és megkértem, hogy hagyjuk el a továbbiakban a katonai kíséretet maga mellől. Beleegyezett.

- Hm.

John nagy nehezen elszakította szemét a zongorázó Rodney látványától, és kissé bűntudatosan a mellette álló férfira emelte tekintetét.

- Rendben, bevallom, nem volt könnyű, de sikerült.

- Nem kell magyarázkodnia.

- Szerintem, kell -jelentette ki John - És sajnálom, hogy eddig nem nagyon vittük túlzásba ezt a „bizalom dolgot".

- Én már nagyon rég nem foglalkozom ilyesmivel - vont vállat Ronon.

- Túl régen igaz? - motyogta csak úgy magának John, nem törődve vele, a Satedai meghallotta-e vagy sem. Nem kapott választ, de nem is várta, inkább újra Rodney felé fordította tekintetét, aki továbbra is saját kis világában ütötte-verte a billentyűket, Sheppard pedig nem győzött csodálkozni, hogy szállhat ilyen gyönyörű melódia az egyáltalán nem elegáns ujjak közül. Következő gondolatával azonban rögtön meg is cáfolta ezt, emlékeztetve rá, hogy sosem bírt eléggé betelni a hasonló látvánnyal és néha –persze titokban, mikor Rodney nem látta- leyűgözve figyelte, ahogy a tudós híres zenészeket megszégyenítő gyorsasággal zongorázott laptopja billentyűzetén, vagy olyan ősgépek hihetetlenül bonyolult konzoljain, amiket több ezer éve nem használt senki, a hiperfejlett ősök elmenetele óta.

Amiatt pedig sosem győzte eleget korholni magát, hogy időről-időre eljutott arra a pontra, hogy elhiggye, nincs már olyan oldala Rodneynak, amit még ne látott volna. Az igazság ezen a téren azonban mindig alaposan fejbe kólintotta. Mint ma is.

Ronon látta a férfi arcán, hogy még mindig nem akar hinni a szemének, ami rögtön eszébe jutatott egy nem is olyan régi jelenetet, odakint, Atlantisz egyik erkélyén.

- Mennünk kéne - mondta hirtelen.

- Miért? - ütközött meg Sheppard.

- Ha ez valóban olyan ritka alkalom, ahogy mondta, akkor bizonyára ugyanannyira magánjellegű is.

John majdnem elvörösödött szégyenében, hogy Rononnak hamarabb jutott eszébe a dolog, mint neki, aki a bent ülő tudós barátjának mondta magát. Tény, Rodney valószínűleg önszántából sosem hagyná, hogy bárki lássa ezt a sokkal… emberibb oldalát. Talán egyszer… de annak még nem jött el az ideje.

Felnézett a Satedaira, biccentett egy aprót, majd kezével intő mozdulatot téve elindult vissza a folyosóra, utolsó pillantást vetve befelé, bár tudta, hogy ez a véletlenül meglesett pillanat, valószínűleg nagyon hosszú időre bevéste magát az emlékezetébe.

Hirtelen megtorpant, mert eszébe ötlött valami, amivel saját magát lepte meg legjobban.

- Mondja csak, nem lenne kedve a csapatom tagja lenni?

Ronon keményen szemébe nézve kérdezte meg.

- Miért?

- Nos. Nem tudnám megmagyarázni, de az előbb hirtelen eszembe jutott ez a lehetőség, pedig eddig… nos… elképzelni sem tudtam, hogy találhatok valaki elég jót Ford helyére.

- Ford…

- Nos igen, maga nem a legszerencsésebb módon találkozott vele, de a csapatom tagja volt. Katonaként nyilván tudja, milyen köteléket jelent ez.

- Miért én? - ismételte Ronon.

-Minden szempontból tökéletesnek tűnik a feladatra. Tapasztalt ennek a galaxisnak a dolgait illetően, ismeri a dörgést a lidércekkel szemben. És… ami talán még nem világos magának, de igen lényeges szempont… azt hiszem, el fogja tudni viselni Rodneyt - jelentette ki John.

- Amiatt, amit az előbb láttam?

- Dehogy. Inkább természetéből adódóan. Néha azt fogja kívánni, bárcsak lepuffanthatná, de megvan magában az önfegyelem, hogy ne tegye.

Ronon elgondolkodni látszott, John türelmesen várt, Rodney idáig kiszűrődő zenéje pedig még zenei aláfestést is adott a pillanatnak.

- Nem biztos, hogy jó csapatjátékos vagyok - mondta végül Ronon.

- Majd beletanul.

- És ez a maguk Weirje? Még 5 perce is őriztetni akart.

- Elizabethet bízza csak rám - jelentette ki magabiztosan Sheppard - De ha ő belegyezne… vállalná?

John nem látta a Satedai arcát, mert a folyosó homálya eltakarta előle, de titokban hálás is volt ezért, így legalább megadhatta a döntéshez szükséges bizonyos fokú diszkréciót, amire biztos volt benne, szükség is van.

- A célom a lidércek elleni harc - szólalt meg a mély hang és Sheppard máris tudta, hogy igenlő választ kapott.

- Akkor jó helyre jött.

John a kezét nyújtotta, Ronon pedig csak pár pillanatig habozott, mielőtt megszorította.

_**Melena… azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy újra megtanuljam a bizalom szó jelentését. Sőt talán… már érzem is.**_

A két férfi átvágott az ősök egykori városának poros folyosóin, Rodney zongorajátéka pedig még sokáig elkísérte őket.


End file.
